Happy Birthday Sora
by mercyLokan
Summary: It's Sora's birthday and with Riku and Kairi there to celebrating with him, it quickly turns hectic. *Bad summary sorry*


"Happy birthday Sora!" Riku and Kairi shouted out the moment Sora walked in.

"Thanks guys." Sora said blushing with embarrassment.

"Blow out the candles." Kairi said thrusting the cake in Sora's face. "Don't forget to make a wish."

Sora did as he was told and blew out the candles. once the candles were blown out, the decoration on the cake was now visible. Kairi quickly moved the cake to the edge of the table before Sora could make out what was on the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Kairi asked.

"Not telling." Sora said sticking out his tongue playfully at Kairi.

"Well i guess you don't need this then if you're going to act like that." Kairi said as she pulled out a giant teddy bear with a red ribbon wrapped around it's ear.

"It's adorable. I love it." Sora said taking it into his arms and embracing it tightly.

"I got you something too." Riku finally spoke.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Kairi joked.

Riku shot a shut up at Kairi as he handed a small pink bag to Sora.

"Thanks," Sora smiled as he sat the bear on the edge of the table. Sora grasped the bag from Riku's hand with redness growing on his cheeks. Sora was so happy to receive a gift from Riku that it made his heart feel like it was going to burst. He thrust open the tiny bag, excited, wondering what he got from his lover, but what was in it was not what Sora expected. He rushed to shut the bag with blood rushing to his face.

"It's for when I'm not here." Riku winked with a mischievous smile."I hope you enjoy it."

"Riku, you shouldn't have." Sora said with anger stirring in his voice.

"I know but i did." Riku smirked.

"What did you get?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing! just some hair stuff." Sora blushed nervously hiding the bag behind his back.

"cool. who wants cake?" Kairi grinned.

"I do." Sora shouted.

"Awesome. let me get a knife." Kairi made her way to the kitchen to fetch a knife leaving Riku and Sora alone in the dining room together with an awkward silence.

"Did you see the decoration on the cake yet?" Riku asked, turning his attention to Sora.

"No, but I'm guessing it say's happy birthday Sora or something." Sora rolled his eyes walking over to Riku where the cake also was. once Sora saw what was on the cake his face turned pale."Riku what is this?"

"It's us having sex on the cake. Great decoration right? Kairi made it."

"I even got the camera so i can take a picture of it." Kairi said walking back in with a knife in one hand and a camera in the other. " I'll give you a copy so you can masturbate to it with that vibrator that Riku bought you."

"How did you know that!?" Sora shouted out of embarrassment.

"I was the one that showed Riku where to get it." Kairi said with pride as if she did Sora a favor. "I'm also glad you like the cake."

"I never said i liked it!" Sora yelled grabbing a handful of cake and throwing it at Kairi, As she ducked, the cake flew past her head and smacked Riku right in the face."oops," Was all sora could say.

"Well would you look at the time." Kairi said moving closer to the door. "I'll be seeing you guy's later." That was the last thing she said before dashing out the door, Silence fell and settled into the air, it hardened as Sora processed the consequences of the cake that lie on the other side of the room, staring back at him.

"Riku ... I'm so sorry." Sora stuttered

Riku said nothing as he wiped the cake from his face and walked towards Sora.

"You look a little mad." Sora said backing up until his back bumped against the table. "Lets sit down and talk about this." Sora was trapped between Riku and the table.

"You realize your going to be punished for that." Riku warned, pecking him on the lips.

"Your lips taste good Riku." Sora said tasting his own lips.

"Would you like to taste it some more?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear. Shivers crept down Sora's spine as those words echoed in his head. Riku jumped on the dining table and unzipped his pants, grabbing a handful of cake and rubbed it on his member. once it was fully covered in cake he returned his attention back to Sora. "Eat up, Sora."

Sora blushed and hesitated, but did as he was told. he started devouring the cake from the top. He ate until he could feel Riku's fully erect member through the cake. Sora slid his tongue down Riku's shaft, and licked it just like a lollipop, circling his tongue over the head. It slid deeper into Sora's mouth, wet with saliva then stuffing his whole mouth with it. Riku's hand pushed Sora down, trapping the air from Sora's throat gagging him. Sora tried to pull away - the burn was much to strong - but Riku held his head down. "drink it." Riku said right before he released letting it flowed down Sora's throat. Riku withdrew his head and Sora jerked back, gasping for air.

"Are you trying to kill me, Riku?!" Sora tried to yell but instead came out as a whisper from lack of breath.

"Just shut your mouth and enjoy it." Riku demanded in a harsh tone as he started to undo Sora's pants, taking his throbbing member in his hand and giving it a nice hard squeeze. Sora shuddered at the harsh contact forcing him to grip Riku shoulder's for support. "Sora I want you to strip naked for me and smoother your entire body with cake." Riku whispered intensely as he released Sora's member. Sora said nothing as he removed his shirt. Riku watched, his pants tightened. Sora's face became red with anticipation after removing his shorts and boxers. Riku scanned him head to toe. Riku laughed to himself glancing at Sora's fully erect member.

"Stop staring at me." Sora said breaking the silence. Sora looked away wishing to escape those sharp, blue.

"I've already seen your body before, no need to be shy." Riku was amused as he watched sora try to hold back a blush as he covered his privates with shaky hands. Riku formed that smile and Sora knew what he was suppose to do next. Sora crept over to the cake, scooped a handful of it and spread it on his chest and shoulder's "Don't forget there as well." Riku pointed at Sora's down, stairs area. Sora hesitantly rubbed some on his member, shivering in the process. Sora's breathing started to get louder as his body was being covered in cake. "You look good enough to eat." Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling him closer. Sora twitched as he felt Riku touch him. "You taste delicious." Riku said as he bent down, licking the cake off his stomach. Sora shivered as he felt Riku's tongue glide across his skin. Riku messaged Sora's member causing the little brunette to gasp. Suddenly he heard a vibration sound. Sora looked, immediately turned red when he realized what was in Riku's hand. A small pink vibrator.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Sora stuttered. Riku said nothing, lifting Sora up on the table and spreading his legs wide open. Sora shivered as he felt Riku press the vibrator against his prostate. "Don't!" Sora yelped as the vibrator penetrated him. The vibration shuddered through his spine and spread through his body, tingling across his skin, he burst.

"You came that quick? Well at least we know it works" Riku wiped some cum off his cheek that splattered up. Riku placed his hard throbbing member next to Sora's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"But the vibrators still inside." Sora whined.

"I know." Without another word Riku plunged into Sora. Sora yelped as he felt Riku enter him, shoving the vibrator further inside him.

"Riku don't you still have icing on you it will get inside me!"

"It can cool you down." Riku jeered as he thrusted into Sora harder. "It's so tight and hot inside you, my cock is being swallowed up by you."

"Don't say that!" Tears began to form as Sora felt himself succumbing to the pleasure. Sora's walls began to tighten around Riku's member. Riku picked up the pace, he knew Sora was close. Riku pecked Sora's cheek then whispered in his ear softly. "Sora I'm going to cum inside you."

"No, Riku, don't it'll get all sticky inside." Sora said moaning loudly. Riku released himself inside Sora without another word. Sora could feel the warmth filling him up. Sora followed soon after. He opened his watery eyes to look at the bear that was watching them at the edge of the table. Riku removed himself along with the vibrator from Sora's behind. Sora shivered when they were removed but his attention was still on the bear. Riku noticed what Sora was looking at and knew why.

"The bears dirty." Riku said pointing out the cake and cum splattered on it.

"You guys were awesome! I got the whole thing on tape." A voice from outside yelled. "I was watching you through the window." Sora's jaw dropped the moment he saw her.

"Kairi you perv!" Sora yelled at her as he hurried to get dressed.

"Here." Kairi said pulling the tape out of the video camera. "It's another birthday present. Happy birthday and don't worry about the bear I'll clean it."

"Well isn't that nice of Kairi. Now we can watch it ourselves." Riku smiled happily. Sora grabbed the tape and threw it on the ground, stomping on it, yelling.

"I DON'T WANT A SEX TAPE FOR MY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and I'm so sorry if it sucked but i really hoped you liked it. I have a lot more story's that i want to edit and type up but i was really nervous to put this up here but i finally found the courage to upload it. So thank you so much for reading it and if you have suggestions on how to improve my writing i would very much appreciated it, thank you. ^-^


End file.
